Outlaw
Outlaw is a video game developed by Dylan Merchant and released as part of the update to HypnOS 2000. The game has a history of bugs, and is responsible for both bricking the player's headband on November 5th and causing the Mindcrash. Design and Function In Outlaw, the player takes control of an orange car on an endless multi-lane freeway filled with countless computer-controlled cars. The cars in the top lanes travel left, and the cars in the bottom lanes travel right. The middle lane is completely devoid of traffic, making it a safe place to change directions. A Wanted Outlaw is displayed on the HUD at the top of the screen, and the player is tasked with tracking down that Outlaw and capturing them with their lasso ability. The player has two "meters," both of which can be found in the HUD. The health meter represents the player's durability, and when it is empty, their car will explode and respawn. The energy meter represents the player's power, and when it is empty, they will not be able to use their lasso or hover abilities. The arrow keys are used to move the player's car. Up and down change lanes, while left and right speed up and slow down the car. Double-tapping left or right causes the car to turn and face that direction, assuming they aren't already facing that direction. Holding the Shift key causes the car to begin hovering, allowing it to move over other cars without taking damage. Holding the space bar will cause the car to fire its "lasso," a column of light that extends a short distance in front of it. The lasso drains the energy of any cars inside of it, and when their energy is depleted, they are captured and taken off of the track. Capturing Wanted Outlaws will increase the Total Reward displayed in the HUD, while destroying innocent civilians' cars reduces the Total Reward. Exiting Outlaw will convert the player's Total Reward into Hypnocoins, making it the easiest way to obtain money without resorting to stealing from the Hax Godz. How to Access v0.85 The first version of Outlaw shown, introduced at the very end of the November 5th chapter as a pre-alpha. This version features hand-drawn artwork and a bug that bricks the headband of anyone who plays it. It is only accessible on November 5th, and cannot be downloaded after bricking the player's headband even when revisiting its page with the HAP. v0.94 The second version of Outlaw shown, and the pre-beta version of the game. Unlike v0.85, v0.94 is both completely playable and completely optional. It features a five-lane freeway and more official-looking car artwork. It can be downloaded on November 26th, from the same page that v0.85 was on. v0.99 The third version of Outlaw shown, and the press release version of the game. This version features a seven-lane freeway and drastically improved backgrounds. It can be downloaded on December 31st and January 1st, from the same page that v0.85 and v0.99 were on. v0.99.9 The fourth version of Outlaw shown. This version is automatically installed onto all Hypnospace headbands, and ends up causing the Mindcrash. It is the only version of the game that isn't playable in any form, and like v0.85, it cannot be downloaded using the HAP. v1.0 The fifth and final version of Outlaw shown, only accessible at the game's very end. While the previous versions were meant as actual games, v1.0 is more of a tribute to the victims of the Mindcrash and an apology from Dylan to both them and their families. It can be downloaded from its own special page in the present day, which Dylan links to the player in an email after all of the evidence against him and Merchantsoft has been gathered. Music Millennium Anthem (.Hsm Version)|The background music of the first four versions of Outlaw Eulogy|The background music of the final version of Outlaw Category:Hypnospace Outlaw Category:Software Category:Games and Digital Media Category:Arts and Entertainment